


I love you, you pain in the ass

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: It's a good thing werewolves heal quickly
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	I love you, you pain in the ass

“You need to stay still.” Stiles tightens his grip on Derek’s shoulders when the werewolf goes to pull away. There’s blood dripping down his back, staining the bath towel that’s spread out to protect the couch.

“You need to stop poking at it,” Derek growls in response, flinching as Stiles pulls another deep splinter from his flesh.

Stiles pauses to reach for a cloth to hold against the wound. “If you were still, I’d having finished already and would no longer be poking at it,” he chastises while searching for any more missed splinters. Derek grunts when he locates another deep one and pulls away.

“Will you just… Leave it alone Stiles.” He twists to catch a glimpse of Stiles’ long fingers as they ease the splinter out. “It’ll heal on its own in an hour.”

With a firm but gentle hand, Stiles turns Derek away and dabs at the fresh drip of blood that runs down the smooth line of Derek’s back.

“Sure, it will.” Derek can almost _hear_ Stiles’ eye roll. “And if you don’t let me clean it properly, you’ll heal with bits of shit still sticking out of your skin and you’ll probably get an infection and die. Would you like to die Derek?”

The ‘wolf mutters something under his breath, too low for human ears to catch.

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, I didn’t think so, so just. sit. still.” His hands are gentle against Derek’s skin now. He seems to have cleared the worst of the grit from where Derek had been thrown bodily into a tree.

“I love you.” The tone is fond, with a hint of amusement. “You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

“I know.” Derek winces at the press of the bandage. He twists again to meet Stiles’ gaze. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/level_8_pigeon)


End file.
